Suggestions
Suggestions This is a suggestion page for what you think CoderQwerty and any of his Developers should make or implement. These are your ideas, so you decide what to put on this page. Server-balance suggestions: # Voting: ## Votekick. ##* If in chat, command would be in description of the game. ##* If in Game, button would be above force vote button. ## A force vote system, where you can force the map to end and go into vote mode once round ends (just like the TF2 source engine plugin). Button for this would be right above the music button. # A rounds left in map message, which would display right under map name. # An auto-balance system that switches players up randomly right after a round ends if one has too many players. (TF2s new autobalance system is a good thing to emulate here.) # Actual objectives, like Conquer the fort or steal cannons or survive the assault. "kill everyone" is getting pretty stale. ##Domination mode; 3 random people are chosen as flagbearers, who must be escorted to 3 different locations in order to plant their flag. One team would defend the points while another would protect the flagbearers. Once all points are captured, then the attacking team wins. #Hitmarkers # A limit to how much cavalry can be played at once. #Voice commands. ##Officer specific voice commands. #A specific count of how many players chose a specific class (rather than just showing the regiment) #A mixed team map where it is a 2v2 or 2v1(like half of the french team gets put onto the polish team(allied teams cannot harm each other like normal teammates, its only a cosmetic difference)). Gameplay Suggestions: #Suppression effect: If someone shoots near you or if a bullet flies next to you, you would become suppressed. Your vision would blur, you would hear that "Screeeech" sound (the sound when someone throws a grenade near you on FPS games) and your weapon would be more inaccurate. Suppression effect ends after five seconds. #Mud at the face: If a cannon roundshot lands near you, your screen would become muddy. It affects your visibility, because your screen would be muddy; however, if you are a skilled shooter, the mud would not affect your weapon's accuracy. #Ending cutscenes ##Example: If Prussia wins a battle, the ending cutscene would show a black eagle land on a Prussian flag on a pole. The ending cutscene would only be shown to Prussian soldiers. ##Second example: If France wins a battle, the ending cutscene would show a French flag on a pole. The ending cutscene would be only shown to French soldiers. ##Third example: If Prussia loses a battle, the ending cutscene would show a ripped Prussian flag on a pole. This cutscene would be only shown to Prussian soldiers. ##Fourth example: If France loses a battle, the ending cutscene would show a ripped French flag on a pole. This cutscene would be only shown to French soldiers. # Tree leaves and flags would move according to the wind. If the wind stops, those would not move. Wind would not affect bullet travel. # Sappers could chop trees down using their axes, to block ways or give their teammates cover. # Maps would be given to officers (to help make plans). # Gun sounds that are more realistic. # More Effective and Realistic Melee Combat System. # Attachable or De-attachable bayonet. # Charging ##Lance/Pike Charging: Like Bayonet Charging, but not as fast. ##Bayonet charges: To charge, you must equip the bayonet (press X) and then, press Z. The user would have increased speed in exchange for worse turning speed. If a target is hit, they would be killed instantly. Of course, there is a cool-down, and you could only charge for a small amount of time. If you kill someone while bayonet charging, the charge will stop. ##Cavalry Charge: Basic Charge, almost no turning, insta-kill upon touching anything sharp, full speed plus some. #A way to dig trenches with the sapper's shovel. #A way to pack dirt into defences like chevaux de frises and stakes. (Would give more health to defences and would block bullets) #A way to place planks over windows.(like Plancenoit) #Mantraps. Large hole traps that make people fall in them. Stuns for a few seconds (2-4 secs) #A carcass/Heated shot and with it, a burning system. #Movement while crouching(crawling). #Day/Night Cycle. ##Weather. #Being able to shoot a pistol on horseback but reloading would require not being on horseback #Armoured Cuirassiers. ##Armour: ''Breastplate and helmet only, ''blocks all bullets past a certain range, blocks some melee. ###Slows movement speed. ##Horse and weapons: Only sabre and has dragoon or slower horse. #Class limits except for rankers. #Regiment member limits. #"OMG just add a lobby or shooting range so then you don't wait a whole ### eternity for the next round." -cash713, blood and iron ranter/popular player. #Add more different gameplay modes such as a gamemode which requires a team to hold a fort/base for 5-10 minutes from enemy forces. #Give sappers a sword instead of an axe and make the axe partisan exclusive. This would reduce numbers of combat saps and teach saps unbuilding. #Make cavalry horses slower by damage. #Make grenadiers have high health but low speed so they have a use. #A elimination mode where your team has to get the most kills to win the game or both teams gets lives. Example : Prussian lives left : 30 French lives left : 27 #Grenades. It may sound crazy, but it could be pretty useful. There should be a Skirmisher class on certain maps which is the Grenadier. They can throw grenades and it should buff sappers and campers pretty heavily. They should only be available in long-range maps, for example Grasslands or Arcole. #Making the Lancer Officer receive a lance as they are direct downgrades to the Hussar, having a slower horse. Otherwise, buffing the Lancer Officer and Dragoon Bugler so they become sidegrades would be quite nice. #Horse trample : The ability to trample a player using the horse. This may sound way over powered but I'll cover the main weakness of the cavalry : BLOCKING #Incendiary projectiles for infantryman and for artillerists. The former would be like a torch or something small that could be lit and thrown into a tent to counter that annoying stalling tactic sappers use of hiding in tents. The latter, which I envision as a carcass, would be a new cannon ammunition type. While this is already suggested in here (#15 at the time of writing) I want to clarify and emphasize that it would be used primarily to smoke out infantry hiding in camps. I would also like to see the round shot be more useful, probably by making it go through more sapper constructs and having a clearer aim point. #Broken Line Infantry Musket. If you block with your musket and the opponent hits it 5 times, the gun breaks and you have nothing but your sabre. (Useful and realistic.) Game modes: # Deathmatch: A mode where a team named deserters fight each other with randomized weapons. # Brutes: Every player is given either a hammer, or a axe. # Assault Horse: Each player is mounted on their own horse, and also have rifles. They can even fire, even on horseback. # Bad Accuracy: Everyone is given a pistol, and only a pistol. # Capture The Flag: (Having a enemy take or capture the flag was considered dishonorable.) A team has to defend their flag, (i.e. French defends French flag.) and the other team has to capture the flag to score. Cosmetic Suggestions: # More historically accurate regiments. ## National Guard Regiment for the French Empire. ## Fixing the regiments that already exist. ## Adding missing regiments. ## Certain Regiments could not be used on certain maps. ## Different flags for different regiments for colour bearers. For example, if it's a Scottish regiment, the flag for the bearer should be the royal banner of Scotland. ## Gendarmerie for the French Empire. ## Suisse Regiment for the French Empire. # A Rank System. ## A statistics page of kills and things. ## Officers would only be allowed above certain ranks? # Weapon customizing system. (Ex: The ability to use different wood and metal colours for muskets and other equipment). ## Different wood and metal colours for each nation. (Ex: Russian empire would have darker wood shade and maybe darker metal while the French Empire would have full silver barrels and firing mechanisms on their muskets.) ## Allows for "skins" like tally scratches or detailed etching. # Consistency with damage. ## Dead bodies stay there for the whole map? ### The piles of bodies would be interesting obstacles/cover. ## Structures can be partially destroyed? (Like plancenoit's church planks) ## Chopping off legs from the chevaux. ## Give 45e Regiment d'Infanterie (French Line Infantry regiment) the description Régiment de La Couronne. # hats going flying off bodies if it hits the hat Animations : * A sitting at camp animation * A salute animation * A "curl in a ball and wait for death" animation * A put hands behind head and wait to be shot" animation * A dark souls 3-esque (rest gesture) that sitting animation * Better gun reload animations * A standing at attention animation 'Map suggestions': #Ardennes map: A map the size of foggy marshland. It is a dense forest, with a shallow river cutting the map in half. The French fight against the Prussians. Soldiers and horses could walk through the river. There would be many trees, with not much space between them. The French would spawn on a hill, and the Prussians, in a depression (terrain). #Burning Moscow map: I AM NOT GOOD AT MAKING MAPS, SO PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE ME. THANK YOU At least twice the size of Wooded crest. It is an intense map, with burning buildings, small trees with some being ignited. Horses are possible, however, due to the fact there is fire and only one bridge possible to cross, it would be very hard to win a horse fight. The Russians spawn on the end of the town, while the french spawn on the entrance. Fire will reduce soldier's health, and the sky is grey and full of thick black clouds. #Shooting range: The player could choose to go to a shooting range by clicking at the "Shooting Range" button on the menu. The shooting range has static targets and moving targets. The player can choose to use a rifle, a line infantry musket, a light infantry musket, a Musketoon, or a pistol. If he hits a target, it would disappear. The targets are man-sized and horse-sized. Only one person could be at a shooting range at once. The player's stats, such as accuracy (%, like 100% accuracy with the rifle), hits (like, 100 hits with the rifle), shots fired (like, 100 shots fired with the rifle), his favorite weapons (like, what weapons he uses most of the time at the range) would be shown by pressing "ç". #Example: *Accuracy w/ Musketoon: 100% *Hits w/ Musketoon: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ Musketoon: 100 shots *Accuracy w/ rifle: 100% *Hits w/ rifle: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ rifle: 100 shots *Accuracy w/ LN. Infantry musket: 100% *Hits w/ LN. musket: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ LN. musket: 100 shots *Accuracy w/ L.I. musket: 100% *Hits w/ LI. musket: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ L.I. musket: 100 shots *Accuracy w/ pistol: 100% *Hits w/ pistol: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ pistol: 100 shots **Favorite weapons: **1st: Rifle **2nd: Light infantry musket **3rd: Line infantry musket **4th: Musketoon **5th: Pistol *# Ghost village: The Polish forces (from Duchy of Warsaw) clash with the Russian forces in a ghost village. There are six houses and a church. The village is surrounded by tall grass and some trees. The map has the same size of La Rothiere's fields. *# Battle of Jena-Auerstedt: I don't know. Infantry, militia, cavalry, and artillery. Better version of grasslands. Few buildings spread out and trees. Size of frozen forest. 3. Add an Austrian siege. The Austrians get rocket racks, cannons, and hussars, while the French get cannons, organ cannons, and a massive stone wall for riflemen to defend on. Based around artillery. Adding link soon. -Cash713 4. Battle of Lithuania: A map the size of half of Riverside. It's an open map, with few trees and bushes on the sides and a big residence at middle with canons at balconies. There are canon in front of residence too. Map doesn't support cavalary. Duchy of Warsaw and Russia spawns at the opposite sides of map. There are forest at flanks. ---- If Kingdom Of Italy is added The Battle Of Mountains Pass - Kingdom Of Italy vs Austrian Empire (Basically This Map is Mountains with high spots and low spots. This Map Will only support infantry. The Battle Of Venice - Kingdom Of Italy vs Austrian Empire (On A River Map which is similar to Riverside Encampment but with a few buildings on each side with the Kingdom of Italy defending from an invading force of Austrians. This Map will support infantry, cavalry and artillery) The Battle Of Coastal Sea - Kingdom Of Italy vs United Kingdom (The Kingdom Of Italy defends with artillery ,cavalry and spawn on the exits of the town while The United Kingdom spawns on the beach with infantry and cavalry) #The Battle of Austerlitz, also called Battle of the Three Emperors, was one of the most decisive battles, with the Holy Roman Empire being dissolved shortly after. #Battle of Jena-Auerstedt. This battle marked the temporary puppeting of the Kingdom of Prussia into the French Empire until 1812. "ADD AN EARLY TRENCH MAP FOR HADES SAKE" -Cash713, blood and iron ranter. (idk remeber saying that) Jokes LE JAR JAR BATTLEMENT CORPS DE LA REGIMENT OF ANNOYANCE. A regiment that is similar to warsaw partisans but the clothing is white. using the regiment gives you four weapon slots (2 primary, 2 secondary) all slots can have duplicates. knife is the only weapon that can be in all slots. A added bonus this regiment can use the bayonet by its self. This regiment can also ride horses and use artillery (if rammer is given as a primary). The best thing about this regiment, it can loot dead people can give their weapons to other troops (if it is not the own regiment) Tsar: Russian unit. Only one person can be the Tsar per round duuuh. Gives all buffs: Accuracy 100000000000000000000000% buffed, all Russian muskets get automatic, and the Russian meele weapons 1-hit kill. Earrape music: Can be played by earrape musicians. The Earrape music is so loud that it destroys all sapper structures. It gives a nerf to the enemies: their muskets can't shoot and their sworlds deal 1 damage. The Prussian earrape musicians give a buff to their teammates. Creedence musicians: Gamepass unit, only avaible to the U.K and other English-speaking nations. They can play a unique music, called Fortunate Son. It is very loud, so it kills headphone users. The Creedence musicans can call in Helicopters (Hueys), and Napalm strikes. Fortunate boi: The Fortunate boi is a U.S Marine from the Vietnam War. He is equipped with a M16A1 rifle, a Ka-Bar knife and a Frag grenade. When listening to a Creedence musician's music, Fortunate Son, he gets invincible. 1000000000000000 HP and 10000000000000000 damage with his M16. When he is not listening to Fortunate Son, he is killable and his M16A1 deals 50 damage per shot. 100000 damage buff against Charlie. Rock music for the Vietnam bois. mg42 for the wehraboos and konigstiger aim: 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000 accuracy and 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 hp all hail erwin rommel xddddddddd Prussian 100000000000000000% discipline: All Prussian soldiers act like bots (from bot commander) and are forced to obey to their officers. meme machine: gives all buffs, guns are memes to swords are 1-hit kill meme machine is a musician no mercy to meme haters xd kill all use the no u memes against them still no mercy xddddddddddddddd boi with good succ: use the succ, succ lead, succ wood, succ human, succ dirtt, succ hat, succ flagg how it feels to chew 5 gum simulate your succ pills of god: these pills are quite yum yum in the tum tum refills %25 of your health Civil War Medic: '''If you get wounded, this medic will chop off one of your body member, healing you temporarily but giving depending on the member he cut you off you will get certain debuff. Example: cutting your arm off will give you an acuracy debuff. Cutting your leg a speed debuff. They will also apply a Wound Infection debuff wich will give you -5 health every 10 seconds. '''TOXIC PLAYER!111!11 : Guy who auto tbags a player everytime he kill!!11! He is so cool he can spam ez game without having to wait f0r cha1t to finsih so swag i know right hhahaha i'm so funny. he can also kill you in a hit then say "scrubs kid xd 360 no scope i am such a noobslyar." and the bot does it for you. yeey '''butter knife: '''It’s a regular knife, but it can make sandwiches. The sandwich will give all buffs along with a 3rd weapon of choice and will allow the player to aim and reload while walking. The butter knife will only be given to Prussian Militias and Russian Skirmishers and Militias. The chance of getting the butter knife is as likely as a person getting a hammer. Category:Extra Category:Browse Category:Fanbase-related pages